


Away From Home

by Nala_The_Waffle



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Dimension Travel, Lucidity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_The_Waffle/pseuds/Nala_The_Waffle
Summary: (y/n) is supposed to become a dimension traveler as orders from the dimension council, but the way they get his attention is definitely... unique. As he travels he falls in love with his guide, but has lost her multiple times. (The intended audience is people who are attracted to females, if you are a female, please don’t get offended by the male pronouns in the story).
Relationships: OC X Bill Cipher, OC X Ticci Toby, Reader x OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) has a nightmare then goes to the mall with friends but he is acting very weird.

I woke up, but decided to lay in bed for a few extra minutes. These past few days, I haven’t been as energetic as usual. Not that I’m usually energetic, I’m really not, but I’ve been a little more exhausted. I decided to start meditating ‘cause why not. It was really relaxing for the first maybe five minutes, until I started thinking about all the strange things that have been happening recently. I realized that I’ve also been getting colds a lot more often, even though is was summer, I can’t really remember a lot of things from my childhood, and I’m still a child, well, a teen, but still not an adult, I’ve been getting splitting headaches and even though I don’t remember a lot, every other thing I did caused deja vu. 

As I started thinking more about this, a sharp ring started in my ear. I covered my ears and looked around seeing if it was in my head or something around me was somehow causing this. I looked through the window and saw someone. I didn’t get a very good look because they moved out of view right as I looked over. I did catch though that they had blonde hair and a black beanie. 

It was then that I realized it was still dark outside. I looked at my clock. “3 am. . .” I sighed and laid back down. I was probably just imagining it. I had trouble going back to sleep thinking about what could have been watching me. 

I was in the woods. I’m not sure how I got there, but I was there. I looked around for the closest exit. “Where am I?” I whispered to myself. I started walking in a random direction, but fell. It was only then I realized my left leg was cut bone deep. I didn’t even start to feel any pain until I saw the injury. But how did I get it? I looked around for anything I could use to support myself, and lucky for me, I found a walking stick. I continued on my imaginary path until I saw someone. I stopped for a second and they started walking closer. 

It was the girl. The girl I saw through the window. She had a long, black jacket over a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and grey boots. The sight that scared me though were the scars on her face. She had one large one spreading from under her side bangs on the right to her left cheek. She had three more scars on her left cheek as well. And her expression. . . she looked mad, like I had wronged her or something. “I-I’m sorry if I did a-anything to you. . .” I said quietly and turned the other way and started walking as fast as I could, but with the state my leg was in, I couldn’t go very fast. I could hear her coming closer to me, but then her steps just stopped. I hesitated to look behind me, but did so. She was gone. 

When I turned back around there was a man who had to be at least eight feet tall. He was wearing a tuxedo. I tried to see if his expression was the same as the girl’s but he didn’t seem to have an expression. Or a face. He was bald and white as paper. I let out a fearful peep and tried to escape. “(y/n)” he said. “Wake up before it’s too late.” Tentacles started to escape his back and shot towards me. “(y/n).” 

I woke up in a cold sweat. My mom was at my doorway. My heart was racing and I seemed to be out of breath. As I calmed down a bit, I realized my leg still hurt. It hurt like I had just come from Hell. “(y/n), aren’t you meeting up with your friends today? You don’t want to be too late.” My mom smiled and walked out. I looked at my clock. 7:00 am. I pulled my sheets off and looked at my leg. It was covered in scratch marks. “What the. . .” 

I got up and basically crawled to my dresser. I opened a drawer and dug through to try to find jeans. I have mostly shorts. I found a pair of jeans, but they were black with a few spray paint stains on them from my teen goth phase. I kept looking, but I couldn’t find any other pairs of jeans so I slipped them on and threw on a(n) (f/c) t-shirt. 

I walked to the kitchen to make myself breakfast, but it was just a bowl of Life. Something I needed. I finished my meal and grabbed some (f/s) for the road. I grabbed my keys and hopped in my car. I had gotten my driver’s license about 2 months earlier. I drove to (f/1)’s house to pick them up. I walked through their front door without knocking ‘cause we’re just that close of friends. They were sitting on the couch watching old episodes of Phineas and Ferb (or whatever they’d watch) and eating potato chips/baby carrots (take your pick). I looked out the closest window and saw the girl from last night again. “Let’s go.” I said. I grabbed (f/1)’s wrist and pulled them to the car with me quickly. I drove off. They were sitting in shotgun. (f/1) was a little surprised. “Are you okay, (y/n)? Usually you let me finish my episode.” 

I slowed the car a little. I considered telling (f/1) what was going on, but decided that they didn’t need to know and came up with an excuse. “We don’t want to keep (f/2) waiting for too long.” (f/1) shrugged. “I guess, they can get a little impatient sometimes, but I think we’re fine. No need to speed.” 

We eventually reached the park where we were planning to meet up with (f/2). They were waiting there with another person. We walked over and (f/2) had a big smile on their face. “This is Chloé. She’s French!” 

Chloé was a brunette and had a red beret on. I smiled a little. It felt a little nice to smile, but I can’t let my guard down. That blond girl with the scars could be anywhere. She always somehow always knows where I am. 

(Sorry for low quality writing, I’m a little tired). 

(f/1) thought for a moment. “What if we go to the mall. I mean, we probably shouldn’t stay out in the sun all day.” (f/2) agreed. “Yeah, we could watch a movie then have lunch and maybe Chloé could choose something to do.” 

Chloé smiled. “Movie and lunch sounds good. . . It also sounds like a date but I know it’s not. Just something I wanted to point out.” (f/1) nodded, yeah, but let’s take (f/2)’s car. (y/n) seems a little off today.” 

We all agreed to the plan and walked to (f/2)’s car. They drove to the mall and I just sat in the back staring out the window. Usually I would be cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. (f/1) started comforting me. They didn’t know what was wrong, but they knew something was bugging. It was dead silent in the car. That was until Chloé decided to speak up. “Hey, (y/n), are you okay? You were limping.” 

I was a little surprised that she noticed. I was trying hard to make no one realize. “Oh yeah, I’m fine.” I moved my leg into a more comfortable position. (f/1) hugged me. 

We finally got to the mall and started walking around. (f/1) started to hold my hand in a totally platonic way to support me both physically and mentally. That’s something we do. When the other is going through a hard time, we just hold hands so we can assure them that we’re there for them. We walked to the movie theatre and (f/1) got me a ticket. I wasn’t really sure what movie we were seeing, but as long as the scarred girl wasn’t in there with us. I shared a popcorn with (f/2) and (f/1) and Chloé shared a popcorn. I didn’t eat much though, but I didn’t have much of an appetite. 

The movie was pretty good. We stared intensely at the map to see what restaurants there were, and I was looking around to see if I could see the familiar girl anywhere. I thought I saw her in the distance, but I wasn’t sure. I also didn’t want to find out if it really was. “Let’s just go to the McDonalds over there.” I pointed the other way with my free hand that (f/1) wasn’t holding. 

Everyone agreed ‘cause why not so we walked over there. We walked in, and they didn’t seem too busy at the time so we didn’t have to wait long. “Nice thinking, (y/n)!” Chloé said. 

We got our food and found seats. I didn’t eat much though. I got a to-go box. Chloé and (f/2) were still eating so (f/1) and I were waiting patiently. (f/1) hugged me again. All of the sudden, The employees all started running out of the kitchen as the smell of burning food filled the restaurant. We saw a fire coming from the kitchen and spreading throughout the building. We grabbed our stuff and jolted out. Chloé came out a little after us holding to-go boxes for (f/2) and herself. She handed one to (f/2). “Thanks, Chloé. But how did you get one without getting hurt in the fire?” 

Chloé chuckled. “Oh, uh. I was able to dodge the flames.” She flinched. I could tell she was lying. (f/1) whispered in my ear, “either she’s hurt or she’s fireproof.” I chuckled.


	2. Lucidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) interacted with the scarred girl, but finds himself in in odd place with more people like her.

(f/2) brought me back to the park to retrieve my car and brought (f/1) to their house. Instead of going home, I decided to stay in the park and meditate for a bit. Maybe that girl from my dream was just in my head. Maybe she wasn’t real. 

After a few minutes, I decided to see if I could find anything online about her. I didn’t have any information aside from her appearance so that didn’t help much. I looked up from my phone and saw her walking up to me, but stopped about 6 feet away. I was terrified, and tried to scream, but it was as if I couldn’t. 

And then, I passed out. 

~Time Skip Brought to you by Waffles 🧇~ 

I woke up to someone poking my cheek. I opened my eyes, and there was a small girl with beautiful brown curls, but there was blood all over her face and her pink dress was pretty beat up. She poked my cheek again. Then giggled. 

The girl with the blonde hair and the beanie walked in with a cup and a plate of maybe 10 waffles. “Sally! I told you not to touch him!” So the girl in the pink dress was named Sally. 

I looked at my surroundings and realized that I had no idea where I was. I was lying on the couch with an ice pack behind my head. I lifted my head to feel the damage or whatever reason there was an ice pack. I felt a big bump on my head and cringed. “Ow…” 

“Sorry about that.” The blonde said. “That was Jeff’s fault. I told him and Ashley that I needed to get your attention and you kept running from me so Ashley’s idea of getting your attention was to burn down McDonald's and Jeff’s idea was to bang your head with a frying pan. And I told LJ not to let him watch Tangled.” She sounded very annoyed. She then put a friendly smile on and held her hand out for a handshake. But it was her left hand. “Anyways, I’m Lucidity. And this is the Creepypasta Mansion. Just be glad I didn’t let Jeff put you in the closet.” 

I took her hand with a little hesitation. “I’m (y/n). Is there a reason you shake with your left hand?” Lucidity shrugged. “My story was created, the creator was playing a role play where she was from Pluto and she was adapting to their ways, and the people on Pluto shake with their left hand, so she decided to make me naturally shake with my left hand.” 

I expected her to say something about how something terrible happened to her right hand but low and behold, her right was just fine. She sat on the sofa table and unstacked the plate from under the plate with stacked waffles. She stared at them intensely for about 10 seconds before saying, “Sally, can you get forks? I seemed to have forgotten to grab them.” 

Sally nodded joyfully and left to come back maybe 5 seconds later with a fork in each hand. “Thanks Sally!” Lucidity smiled and used one of the forks to put 3 waffles on the second plate. 

Then another guy walked in holding a plate of 10 more waffles and some syrup. Lucidity noticed him. “TOBY!” She said with excitement. He sat next to her and gave her the syrup. “I see there’s someone new. Did you bring them?” He asked her. It was kind of hard to tell it was him though because he had some kind of mask over his face. Lucidity shook her head. “No, Jeff did after slapping him with a frying pan.” She turned her attention to me. “Hey, (y/n), do you want syrup?” 

I spend maybe 2 seconds arguing with myself why I shouldn’t take it, but I find myself saying that I do want some. “Sounds delicious.” I watched as Lucidity poured syrup onto the stack of 3 waffles. She handed the plate to me. She poured some on the stack of 7 and gave the syrup back to the guy sitting next to her. “Toby, this is (y/n). (y/n), this is Toby.” She started eating her waffles. 

I nodded. “Alright.” I looked at Lucidity as she ate her waffles, “So, you said that you needed my attention. What’s that all about?” Toby looked genuinely confused and Lucidity choked on the waffle that was halfway in her mouth. “Heh, did I say...that?” She asked as if she had no idea what I was talking about. Toby looked at her, I couldn’t see his face, but I could tell he was a little disappointed. He stood up and walked away with his plate of waffles. “Toby! Don’t leave!” 

But he was no longer in the room. I could see the sadness growing in her. “I-I’m sorry… I don’t know what I did.” Lucidity stood up. “Don’t bother.” She walked out of the room the opposite direction from where Toby went. Then it hit me that my only chance out of this place walked out of the room. 

Until I realized that Sally was sitting next to me. “Looks like someone’s in trouble.” She said and held back a giggle. I looked at her with hope as she hopped up. “Sally! Can you please help me out of this place?” She giggled once again and replied with, “Nope, I don’t have portals!” She left. 

Portals?


	3. I Almost Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) almost dies.

I hopped up and walked into the room and looked around. ‘Crap, crap, crap crap crap. Where is she?’ I thought in panic. I started racing around, what did she call it, the Spooky Spaghetti mansion? I ran into a ton of different people, each more terrifying than the last. That was until I ran into a more familiar person. Toby. 

“Oh my gosh, I’ve never been so grateful to see you!” I told him. He looked at me and took off his goggles, hood, and mask. His face was extremely pale, almost white, his left cheek was torn, showing his teeth, and the bags under his eyes, they were really big. “Really?” He asked. “‘Cause I don’t even know you and I couldn’t hate you more!” He shouted. He took a hatchet off a nearby table and started walking towards me. “W-What did I do?” I asked fearfully. 

He laughed. “You’re taking Nala away from me!” I looked at him, confused. “Nala?” He laughed again. “Nala Knight is her real name. You really think someone would name their kid Lucidity?” He took a swing at me and missed. “I’m not interested in her, I met her like, 2 hours ago!” 

Lucidity ran in. “TOBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” She yelled. “YOU’RE GOING TO HURT HIM!” 

Toby looked at her. “That’s kind of the point.” He told her, a little annoyed. Lucidity ran towards him and lowered the hand with the hatchet in it. She kissed him on the right cheek. To be completely honest, I felt a little jealous, but I knew I didn’t like Lucidity. I couldn’t like her. I just met her. I mean yes, she was pretty, funny, kind, and despite how we met, I could actually see myself being close friends with her in the future. But I stopped those thoughts. It looks like she had a boyfriend anyways. 

“(y/n), don’t leave this room. Bad things could happen if you encounter the wrong people. And Toby. You come with me.” She said. Toby looked terrified, which makes me wonder what she does to punish someone. I sat down in a small chair and someone came into the room. They were about 7 feet tall and had an antique type vibe to him. “Hello little boy.” He smiled. 

I looked at him mildly offended. “I’m not so little.” He laughed. “But you aren’t so big yet either. You were born when? 16? 17 years ago?” I was a little terrified, but how terrible can it be after what happened with Toby? “I’m 16…” 

The strange man held out a butterscotch. “How about you stay a good boy and have this piece of candy?” I hesitantly took it. I put the candy in my pocket. “You aren’t going to eat it?” He asked with a pouty face. Then he laughed. “Oh, um, okay…?” I took the candy back out and opened the wrapper. I stared at it for a minute before hearing him say, “Well, go on.” His smile grew. I hesitantly put the candy in my mouth and immediately noticed the strange taste. I started choking and Toby ran into the room. “Holy f-” 

“Don’t say a no-no word, Toby.” The tall guy said. Toby eyeballed him. “Holy heck!” He continued. “You can’t give him poisoned candy! Lucidity is taking care of him!” 

“This...is...poisoned?” I said through my coughs. I finally got it out of my mouth but kept choking. Toby ran out, and I hope it was to get help. I fell on the hard wooden floor while the criminal kept laughing. Toby ran back in with Lucidity close behind. “LJ! What the heck!” Lucidity put one hand on my chest and one on my back. A purple aura started to glow around her hands and I could feel a shock of some kind of magic jolt through my body. I coughed up blood a few times, and then it stopped. I stopped dying. 

“Wow. You’ve been here for 3 hours and you’ve already almost died 2 times. It’s a new record!” A voice came from a far corner of the room. “And Nala wouldn’t let me put you in the closet. You would’ve been safe there.” 

“You’re Jeff?” I asked him. He laughed and nodded. “The one and only, Jeff the Killer.” LJ shot him a glare. “Don’t steal my introduction.” 

“That’s not your introduction, your introduction is, ‘Come one, come all. Big or small, to some see the only, the only, Laughing Jack in the box.’” 

“You said it wrong!” 

“Oh, then what is it?” 

“Come one, come all, big or small, and see the one, the only, Laughing Jack In the Box!” 

“It’s not that different!” Jeff argued. Laughing Jack huffed and walked out saying, “Thanks for ruining all the fun Jeff!” Jeff just laughed. 

Lucidity glared at Jeff. Jeff noticed and immediately stopped laughing. “Uh, I didn’t do anything, bye.” He ran out of the room. 

Lucidity sighed. She helped me up. Then I realized I had fallen on the floor while choking on Laughing Jack’s candy. “Good little boy…” I muttered. Lucidity then looked at me with very worried eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

She stumbled over her words. “I… lost… my… uh…” She paused for a second and took a deep breath. “I can’t take you home for at least two days.” 

Toby looked at her with a surprised look on his face. “Wait, you brought him all the way over here and he doesn’t know?” Lucidity shook her head. “He can’t know.” She said quietly. “Well you’re going to have to tell him sometime unless you plan on having Jeff smack him with a pan again.” 

Lucidity growled quietly. “I know, it’s just, the less people know, the better.” 

She turned to Toby. “Can he sleep in your room until we get him home? I know you have the other bed.” Toby came close to her, but she could barely look him in the eyes. This got dramatic quick. “We should probably tell Slendy.” He told her. They were speaking so quietly, so I wasn’t completely sure if I should have really been listening in, so I decided that I’m not going to listen. Even though wherever this is, it’s probably best to know more. 

After a few minutes of whispers, they turned to me. “Follow us.” Lucidity said. She grabbed one of my hands in hers and led me. Her hand was so soft. I could tell that Toby was trying to still keep her from me, because he grabbed her other hand and started swinging it back and forth. 

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped. Lucidity turned to me and let go of my hand. She shook Toby’s hand off and put her hands on my shoulders. “Stay out here with Toby. If it’s possible, we’re not going to bring you in there.” I nodded. Of course I was curious, but it could also just end up being another chance to get killed. I also didn’t feel very comfortable being left with Toby, but it’s not like I had much of a choice. 

Lucidity went through the closest door. I sat down against the wall. Toby sat next to me. I looked at him. “Only if you don’t mind me asking, how did you meet Nala?” 

He sighed and chuckled. “That’s a bit of a complicated story.” 

I looked at him, “I’ll try to make sense of it.” I smiled at him, trying to hide my fear. He looked at me. His expression was… soft. He never put his mask or goggles back on after trying to attack me. “The first time she came was on New Years in 2018. She wasn’t Nala though. Her name was Ashley Allyway, but we knew her as Burnt Ashley. BEN decided to bring her to our party on the roof.” 

I looked at him, amazed. “Wait, as in, you go on the roof?” 

He chuckled. “Yeah. Anyways, her and BEN were kind of a thing. I met her that night, but I didn’t hang out with her very much. About four months later, so, that April, there was another girl who came here claiming to be Ashley Allyway. With a sister, Swan. That really was her sister’s name. So, since this world is called an ‘OC World’ people from other dimensions make OCs that come here. Ashley’s creator was about 13 years old and since someone else had come claiming to be her, she decided to reinvent herself. She got some inspiration and started writing a new story called Lucidity.” 

“Wow…” I told him. That was really weird, but in a cool way I guess. I mean, it wasn’t cool that she needed to reinvent herself. He nodded, then continued. “She finally got Nala Knight here through the help of Mr. Widemouth. After she got here, she explained to BEN what had happened, but by now they were broken up. It wasn’t really by any of them, but it was because of someone else in another dimen- world.” He corrected himself. 

“BEN and Nala were in a really weird position but they never ended up getting back together. They still liked each other, but BEN decided to go and date Ashley instead. Waiting another 2 months, she gets with Laughing Jack. By now it’s about June, and they have a little bit of relationship drama. They break up in July, get back together, and then they break up once more… All in July. Nala is over LJ and-” 

“LJ?” I asked, slightly confused. “It’s what we call Laughing Jack. We can’t resort to just, ‘Jack’ because there is another one, Eyeless Jack, who we call EJ.” He clears it up. I nodded and he got back to the story. 

“Like I said, Nala is over LJ but he still likes her, so he gets personal counseling from another Pasta who happens to be one of Nala’s best friends in another world, Redlyn Tomas. Or, ReD. At the end of August in 2018 I ask her out because, well, I love her. She didn’t have a thing for me right then, but she said yes regardless. We have a great time, and we keep going out, and she starts to like me. On the last day of December, she breaks up with me because something happened in another world and she said it ‘destroyed her life.’ In February of 2020 she and I get back together and we’ve been together since.” 

I smiled, feeling a sense of peace. “Wow, that’s really great.” I tell him and he nods. He smiled at me. “She’s really a Miraculous girl. I’ve almost proposed to her once, but, then Tea, another Pasta, burnt the ring with magic. I mean, I guess I shouldn’t just yet because she’s only 16 right now, but I will one day.” 

“Wait, she’s only 16?” I asked. He nodded at me. “And I’m 19. I know it’s not really legal since I’m an adult and she’s still a teenager, but we’re Pastas, breaking the law is what we do. Plus, what’s 3 years apart when it’s true love?” 

I chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I said. 

Nala walked out of the room with a bruise on her forehead and another one next to a nose. “Alright, he can stay ‘till I get him home.” Toby stood up and walked to her. He hugged her, “you alright?” He asked her. She nodded, “it’s not the worst that could happen and it’s not the worst I’ve been through, I’ll be fine.” Nala left Toby’s arms and looked at me. “You’ll be staying in Toby’s room tonight but we’re going to show you where my room is first in case you need anything.” 

I nodded and followed them. As we walked up the stairs, I couldn’t help but notice Nala hugging Toby’s arm and talking to herself quietly. I couldn’t make out what she was saying though. This went on until about floor 3. We walked past 6 halls and into the 7th. Then we walked to the 7th door on the right. “This is my room. Remember: 377.” 

She walked in and I saw a little girl sitting on one of the 2 beds in the room. The small girl had a gold tint to her skin and golden hair. Nala took her coat off and threw it onto the other bed. She came back out. She hugged Toby. “Goodnight.” She told him. Then she came over to me and hugged me. “Good luck tonight.” She looked me in the eyes and smiled. There was that feeling of peace again. She gave Toby a quick kiss and the peace faded. “Goodnight guys, and stay out of trouble.” She winked and went into her room. She closed the door. 

Toby led me to his room. He opened the door and took off his jacket. He threw it in a corner and did the same with his mask and goggles. He took his gloves off and I could see how damaged his hands were. He walked into his closet and came out with a baggy grey sweater and fluffy PJ pants. “You can throw on whatever looks comfy.” He told me as he walked tiredly to his bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

I walked into the closet and looked around. I saw some sweat pants and a big blue sweater. I just threw those on and walked to the open bed. I pulled up the covers. I tried going to sleep, but it was difficult knowing that there were so many things around me that could hurt me.


	4. I Need To Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala tells (y/n) about different dimensions.

I woke up and Toby was already out of the room. I walked out and went up a flight of stairs. I walked over to Nala’s room and knocked. I waited for a few seconds before Nala opened the door. It was a little obvious that she had just woken up. She had a long-sleeved grey PJ shirt and white and grey patterned PJ pants. Her hair was messy, but she still managed to look amazing. 

She invited me into the room and just told me to sit on her bed while she went into her closet to get changed. She came out with the same outfit she was wearing yesterday. Which now that I think about it, was the only outfit I had really ever seen her in aside from her PJs. Out my window, in my dream, at the mall, it was quite strange. 

“Kk, let's go.” She said. She grabbed my hand and started walking to the door. That was until her roommate woke up. “Nala who’s this?” she asked in a tired voice. Nala looked over at her. “Oh, ohiyo, Kanenda. This is (y/n).” Then she turned to face me. “This is Kanenda Sharp. She’s my 8-year-old roommate.” Kanenda smiled. It seemed as if she wasn’t really that tired anymore. I guess she’s just a morning person? “And I’m from a different-” Kanenda was cut off by Nala. “Town. She’s from a different town.” 

I could tell that wasn’t exactly true because Kanenda gave Nala a confused look, then agreed. But I was really curious as to where exactly she was from because her hair looked like it was made of strands of pure gold and her skin had a golden tint to it. 

Kanenda quickly got ready for the day and came over to join us. She grabbed Nala’s other hand and we left the room. Kanenda skipped down the hall as we walked towards the stairs. She turned to me and asked, “How many of the pastas have you met? Are you a pasta or are you visiting? Where did you come from?” 

It took me a few seconds to process the questions. “Uh, I’ve met Nala, Toby, Jeff, LJ, Sally and you. . . I think.” Nala seemed to be a little surprised that I called her Nala, because I guess I’ve been calling her Lucidity this whole time. I continued, “I’m just visiting, but I’m still not completely sure why I’m here.” I looked at Nala as she stopped right in front of the stairs, pulling both of us back. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “I-uh…” She struggled to form words. “I’m… scared of stairs.” She said quietly. “Oh…” I said. “I can help you?” I hesitated to suggest. She nodded. She hugged my arm and kept whispering to herself, “I will be okay.” Repeatedly. 

We got to the bottom of the staircase and Nala took a deep breath. She let go of me and sighed. “Thank you.” She told me. Kanenda ran straight through the door to the left. Nala led me to the kitchen where she got out 2 bowls. “What’ll it be?” 

“Do you have any (f/b)?” I sat down and she looked in the pantry (or wherever your (f/b) is stored). She nodded and pulled it out. I got to eat my (f/b), so I was as happy as I was probably going to get while being stuck in an unfamiliar mansion without a way to get home for another day. Wait- I only had to wait one more day! I really want to get home. 

The rest of the day wasn’t as bad as my first night. I met a few more Creepypastas such as Jane the Killer, BEN Drowned, Magic Mally, Maksy, Hoodie, Ashley, Goldie, and someone whose nickname is Gay Break. They seem pretty cool. I also got to learn Ashley’s and Gay Break’s stories. I know it kind of sounds like a lot happened, but it all happened so quickly, I guess it’s taken me so long to process. 

I also had another moment where I almost died. A little bit of advice, never play a game in a creepy mansion that had just been left alone. The BEN guy tried to pull me into the game. Lucky Nala was there to save me though. I’m lucky to have her on my side. 

The next morning I woke up with a single thought in my head. I’m going home today. I ran straight to the kitchen to eat (f/b). 

Nala and Toby walked into the room together. Nala was still holding Toby’s arm, probably from the stairs. I couldn’t help but imagine how wonderful it would be if I were in Toby’s place. Having Nala so close to me… What the heck, what am I thinking about. Why am I thinking about this? She has a boyfriend. 

I continued to eat (f/b) as I waved over to the two. Nala walked over to me while Toby walked over to one of the freezers. Nala sat next to me and Toby brought over waffles for them. Toby sat on the other side of Nala and gave her her waffles. She looked at her stack, then his stack. She took one of his waffles so they’d be even. 

“So, I’m going home today?” I couldn’t help but ask them. Nala nodded joyfully with her mouth full of waffles. Toby elbowed her and gestured towards me. “So are you going to tell him now or later.” She looked at him, realizing she had to tell me soon or later. “I’ll tell him after breakfast.” She said, shoving more waffles into her mouth. 

I grew more and more curious. I wanted to know what she was hiding. I finished eating my (f/b) and watched as Nala slowed her process. She was making it clear that she didn’t want to tell me. 

Toby also finished before her. Eventually he said, “Nala, I swear, if you’re procrastinating again, I’ll tell him myself.” I guess that was some kind of threat because she glared at him and quickly finished her food. She stood up and pulled me into a separate room. Toby followed us until Nala stopped him. “I’d rather do this alone.” 

Toby went back into the kitchen, leaving Nala and me alone in the room. There was a couch, two chairs, a coffee table And fake plants. Nala put her hands on my shoulders and started speaking. “I know you probably won’t believe me until you see it for yourself tonight, but I… I can travel through different worlds. This is not your world.” 

“You’re right.” I told her, “I don’t believe you.” The whole idea sounded too far fetched to be true. Traveling through different worlds? Please, I’m not that gullible. She pulled me a little closer. “You have to believe me. You said you wanted to know why I needed your attention?” I nodded. “Well,” she continued, “You can also do it.” 

What? 

“What do you mean?” I needed more clarification. She sighed, “I have these portals, and I use them to travel. These ‘different worlds’ are called dimensions. There are these people called the dimension council and-” She kept talking, but it was hard for me to listen to her and process this at the same time, not to mention, the amount of space between us was a little distracting. There were about 3 inches between us, but because I was a little taller than her, that added a few inches between our faces. After a few minutes, I was able to zone back in, but she was just at the end of her talk, “named Megumi.” 

I blinked a few times. I assume I have to find this Megumi person? I was confused as heck, but I just nodded, signaling that I knew what she was talking about. When I didn’t have a clue. I could have missed something important, something that could save me. Ah, what am I talking about? It’s just dimensions, nothing can be too dangerous. 

Though I was freaking out about getting distracted, I was also pretty happy about getting home. 

Nala pulled me close into a hug. It felt like her hug was full of love and support. I felt a warm moment of peace again. I knew it was her making me feel this way, but that also means I can’t feel this way forever. I didn’t belong in this dimension. 

She let me go and pulled me back into the kitchen where Toby was still waiting. He shot me a glare. Of course, he still hated me. He’ll never not hate me. 

Nala gasped. “I know what we should do before you go!” She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a different room and sat me down on a couch with a TV in front of it. How many couches do these people own? “BEN!” She called out. Wait- That was one of the people who tried to kill me! BEN Drowned crawled out of the TV, “Yes, my darling?” 

She rolled her eyes. “(y/n) is leaving tonight and we want to play a game.” She said in a child-like manner. Her tone immediately turned to an intimidating tone, “and don’t ruin this for him.” BEN nodded, a little terrified. Nala looked back at me and smiled again. “Prepare yourself for the BEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE!” She said, then laughed. BEN took her hand. “What game were you thinking? Ropes and Ladders? Hide and Seek?” 

Nala rolled her eyes again and slid her hand out of his. “No, BEN. A video game.” Her tone turned dark again, “and don’t hurt him again. Unless you want a piece of my mind.” He smiled and took her hand again. “Sweetheart, I want all of your mind.” She took her hand back once more. “If you want all my good traits, you get my bad ones too.” 

“What bad ones?” He asked in a flirtatious voice. Nala raised an eyebrow, you really wanna know?” BEN backed up and put his hands up in surrender. “You done?” She asked him. He nodded, terrified. 

Nala looked at me. “Hey, (y/n), what do you wanna play?” 

I thought for a moment. “What about Super Smash Bros?” I suggested. Nala gasped, “yeah! And we could grab Lost Silver! And Tails Doll! Maybe not Tails Doll.” I could tell that she was getting a little too excited. She ran out of the room, I assumed she was getting Lost Silver, or whoever she mentioned. 

After a bit, she came back with Jeff and a guy who didn’t have arms or legs, and he seemed to be floating? Nala helped him get set up with a strange pair of headphones, I guess without arms you would need some advanced technology to play some games. “There you go!” She cheered. 

“That’s really cool!” I told her. “Thanks! I made it to help him play with us because then he wouldn’t be left out on game night!” I looked at the device. “How does it work?” She looked a little surprised to hear me ask. “Wow, are you sure? Not a lot of people like hearing about stuff like that.” I nodded. She smiled and hugged me. “Well, it took a few tries to get right- no- a lot of tries, and this ring at the top of the headphones are able to sense his head movements and tilting his head a certain way is like pressing a certain button, or moving a certain way, and banging his head is also pressing certain buttons. Then this microphone detects the tone of his voice to see if he is or isn’t satisfied with how it’s working.” She explained with passion. 

“I got an idea about what I could do from Stephen Hawking. He’s like, my idol!” The smile of her face was from ear to ear. I could also see the smile on Lost Silver’s face. Jeff rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. No one cares. Let’s just get to playing!” He said aggressively. Nala looked at him a little hurt. “Jeff, may I talk to you outside for a moment?” 

Jeff looked a little scared. “Uhhhhh...yes?” They stepped out and BEN started setting up the game. I took this time to talk to Lost Silver. I got to hear about his story. It was creepy, it kinda made me scared to play a Pokémon game again. He also said I could just call him Silver. I told him about how I’m going home tonight, and he seemed a bit sad. He was a really chill guy. I was definitely going to miss him. 

Nala and Jeff came back in as Jeff shook off his thoughts. His eyes seemed a little wider than usual. Nala smiled, “Shall we start?” She asked. Silver nodded. “Yeah!” BEN replied.


End file.
